The Ginger Wave
by reavbo
Summary: A funny love story of a quirky girls accidental rise to fame. This story includes pet alligators, annoying siblings, a handome-genious-moviestar-prince, crazy dancing, a phsyco chicken, hillarious T-shirts and much, much more!
1. Chapter 1

The Ginger Wave

By Rebecca Bosch

**1** First of all I would just like to say I never meant for any of this to happen, it kind of, just, did. I mean, I don't even know what I'm doing half the time let alone why I did it. All I wanted for my life was to perform decently enough in high school to get into an average college, get married to a man who wasn't handsome (but wasn't ugly either), have 2 kids, 1 boy and 1 girl, and name them Crash and Marcie, and die a normal death of natural causes at an average age, and that be the end of it. I didn't ask to have my face plastered on every T.V., billboard, t-shirt, and key chain. I didn't ask to be the hottest thing since cavemen discovered fire, and I certainly didn't ask to fall in love. With a movie star. Who is also a genius. Who is also a prince. And the #1 thing I didn't want to happen…

Was for him to love me back.

It all started about a month ago (a short amount of time for all of this to happen let me tell you) when I was helping my friend Kelly decorate the gym for prom. We were both standing above the bleachers on this make-shift balcony the stage people made (it was basically a forklift with a support on it). Now Kelly's your classic high achiever. Not over, but high achiever. She's what I like to call a volunteer-for-everything-and-get-perfect-grades-and-have-a-beautiful-bright-future type. "I think the green streamers should go here…No! The blue ones, definitely blue. No! Wait! Ugh… Ginger what do you think?" Kelly rambled. She had begged for my help decorating since practically the entire student council had gotten sick from the fish in the school cafeteria. Something about the way they were packaged made them go rotten and the kids were all very sick. And people wonder why I boycott cafeteria food. I do it because 1) It's way too expensive. Unless you have free lunch you can go bankrupt. 2) You never know what could be in that stuff. It could be dog meat for all you know. 3) The food is never cooked right. The only place a cold patch should be is on a burn wound. 4) The lunch ladies could do anything to the food, like spit in it. Some of them are really mean so you know that it's possible. 5) There's some kind of plot by the government to take over our minds by drugging our food. The government is out to get us (Hint, hint, America!). "Umm… yeah. Sure." I mumbled, not really paying attention. Kelly heaved a sigh. "Earth to Ginger. Ginger, wake up!" This last part she shouted, which startled me. I stumbled backward, knocked over a paint bucket, which landed right on assistant principal Mrs. Johnson's head.


	2. Chapter 2

2 I was sitting in the little waiting area in the office (you know the crummy couch and chairs the school gathers together for the parents to wait for one of the office people to help them) waiting for the principal to see me. This was very much like waiting on death row, because I knew if my parents found out I had gotten into trouble with less than three weeks of school left they were going to kill me. So as I sat there quaking with fear, a car pulled up. Now when I say a car, I don't mean a Station Wagon, I'm talking about a shiny (could've been brand new), flame red, Lamborghini. This told me three things 1) This person was rich. (Hello. Lamborghini) 2) They were very stupid. (Taking a half-million dollar car to a public school? Yeah, not to bright.) and 3) From the commotion the office people were making this was someone very important.

The driver side door opened and out stepped a tall, buff, middle-aged man, in a full length brown duster…in the summer. Under the blazing sun. In over 90 degree weather. This immediately sent warning bells ringing in my head. The man walked around the car and opened the passenger side door. Out stepped a boy my age and that is where the similarities ended. This guy was tall (not as tall as suspicious guy but tall for someone my age), at least six feet, built (he put the wrestling, football, and soccer team to shame), and had jet black hair and sky blue eyes. I could've sworn my jaw touched the floor. He looked familiar. In fact I could've sworn I'd seen him before. But when had I'd ever seen such a handsome man? I'm sure that if I had seen him before I would've remembered. So the unusual pair started walking towards the front door, and that's when Charlie escaped.

Charlie is the schools chicken. Now you're probably wondering what a school has a chicken in the front office for, and the reason is because he's the school's mascot. Now don't ask me why anyone would think a chicken would make a good mascot, but Charlie did invoke school spirit. Now there are a few things you need to know about Charlie 1) She's a girl. Hello, chicken not a rooster. (I guess Charlie the chicken sounded better than Roberta the chicken) 2) She could sing. Charlie could hear a song, remember it, and cluck it back to you later. 3) He's psychotic. (He was always shaking. That's just not right) and 4) He was an escape artist. Charlie was always breaking out of his cage somehow. (Once he made it all the way to the science lab before someone caught him and the science teacher-Mr. Ballas-said that if that chicken ever came into his lab again he would dissect him. Now I have absolutely no idea what possessed Charlie to pick that exact moment to engage in an escape operation, but his doing so would change my life forever.

I got up, determined to stop Charlie from making it to the front door, which was now being held open by suspicious guy so handsome guy could walk in. All I can say for myself is that it was pure instinct. I was blindly focused on stopping Charlie. (The following happened faster than it takes to write or read it.) So I ran ahead, reached for the door, yanked it from suspicious guy, slammed it shut, and clocked handsome guy right upside his beautiful head. And down he went.


End file.
